


Shower Toys

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax doesn't appreciate Sara's sense of humor. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Toys

A scream followed by a loud “What the hell?” echoed throughout the hallway and slowly, each member opened their door, stepping out in the hallway or sticking their head out to see what the commotion was.

“What was that?” Ray asked, glancing around. Kendra slid passed him and through the door, taking note of who was there and the way Leonard was holding his cold gun casually, ready to bring it up at the first sign of trouble. The fact that Mick had his gun at the ready also didn’t surprise her. What did surprise her was that Sara wasn’t holding a single weapon (that she could see).

“It sounded like Jax.” 

As if saying his name had summoned him, Jax’s door opened and he stormed out, one hand clutching a towel around his waist and the other holding two action figures.

“Sara!”

His tone was a cross between horrified and whiny and that was all Sara needed to double over laughing. 

“You should see your face,” she gasped. “I wish I’d thought to ask Gideon to take a picture.”

Jax let out a strangled noise. “It’s not funny,” he protested, waving the action figures through the air. “Getting in the shower to find Captain Cold and Heatwave action figures pointing their guns at me is _not funny_.”

At that, Leonard raised an eyebrow, lips twitching, and Mick’s face lit up even as Sara started laughing again. 

“Finally! They made me one of my own!” Mick looked at Sara. “Where’d you get it?”

“Toy store in Central City the last time we stopped there. You guys are popular,” she said, finally catching her breath. “Jax was so weirded out by them that I couldn’t resist.” 

“I’m torn,” Leonard drawled, “between being flattered you spent money just to own a mini-me and being proud that I’m still scary enough to make Jax scream even as an action figure.”

Sara smirked but Jax’s response stopped any comment she was going to make. “Dude, that does not look like you. It looks freaky.” He swore when Sara swiped the action figures from his hand and nearly lost his towel. “Don’t do that!”

She lifted the Captain Cold action figure up to her face and made a show of looking between it and Leonard, completely ignoring Jax. “I don’t know,” she mused. “I think they got the smirk down perfectly.” 

“Oh good. I’d hate for that to be wrong. Then I’d have to sue.” Leonard moved towards her and reached out for her hand, turning the action figure towards him. “I like it.”

“Get your own, Snart,” Sara ordered. She nodded when Kendra gestured towards the Heatwave action figure. Smiling, Kendra grabbed it and held it up to examine it.

“It looks just like you, Mick,” she decided after a minute. And it did—whoever had done the design of Mick’s action figure had managed to capture the slightly maniacal grin that he got when he was about to start shooting things.

Leonard smirked at Mick’s “Ha!” of satisfaction before he turned back to Sara. “Possessive.”

“I am,” she agreed, tilting her head back to meet his gaze head on. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Leonard’s fingers tapping against her knuckles before she stepped back, pulling her hand from his. “You still can’t have him though.”

“Oh? Why not?” Leonard stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She put her hand behind her back, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Because if I let you take _my_ Captain Cold, then who am I going to have handy to freeze the Flash action figure I bought?”

Leonard just barely managed to stop himself from laughing though he couldn’t stop the grin that briefly appeared on his face before he managed to school his face in to his usual smirk.

“Well, when you’re using me for such a good cause, I guess I can’t argue.”

“I always put you to good use, Len.” She accepted the Heatwave action figure back from Kendra and then briefly let her eyes flick to Jax before focusing back on Leonard. “Oh, and Jax? Be glad I didn’t buy the Cold Gun Super Soaker. It dyes the water blue.” Looking positively delighted at the look of horror on Jax, Stein, and Ray’s faces, she spun around and went back in to her room, shutting the door behind her, the heat of Leonard’s gaze on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen fics where Sara and the others give Leonard crap for having an action figure and I thought, "What if it was the opposite?" What if Leonard just shrugged it off and what if Sara decided to use the action figure to torture everyone except Leonard? (And maybe Mick. He might get a pass. He's one of the action figures, after all.) This might turn in to a series so that we can see Sara using these guy against the rest of the team but first I'd have to figure out what she'd do and all that. We'll see!


End file.
